Gamechap and Bertie: The Equestrian Way
by Genni and Gage
Summary: Gamechap and Bertie, along with a few other minecraft players, are launched into the land of Equestria, and are turned into ponies! Who will they meet? Read to find out! Rated T for violence, and other content only suitable for teens 13 and up.
1. Ch 1:The Strange Portal & Five New Colts

**Gamechap and Bertie: The Equestrian Way**

**Chapter 1: The Strange Portal/The Five New Colts of Equestria**

**Part 1: The Strange Portal**

Gamechap and Bertie were on yet another strange outing for one of their special "mod-spotlights." This one had been specifically requested by Mr. Mayor; there had been rumors going around the village of a rainbow-colored spider luring villagers away, never to be seen again. He wanted Gamechap and Bertie to investigate this problem before any more villagers disappear… Lydia, the village librarian, had already disappeared, about a week ago. The two men had eagerly accepted Mr. Mayor's request, and began preparing immediately. Now they are roaming the land around the village with their pet Creeper, TNT, searching for any signs of the spider.

"Gamechap?" Bertie asked as they walked.

"Hold on, let me pause the camera, so we don't take up too much film just looking for a spider…There! What is it, Bertie old boy?" Gamechap asked with a smile. He was obviously very eager to look into this particular "mod."

"Do you find anything odd about this whole request?" Bertie said, a bit bewildered by its strange description, which said that some say they could've sworn they'd seen a strange portal, colored like a rainbow tie-dye type of thing with a frame of different types of bricks.

"Well, I suppose so, but thinking back to the other "mods" that we've investigated, this seems like a bally cake walk…" Gamechap responded.

"I suppose you're right…"

Suddenly the two of them heard some familiar voices. They both sounded British, and the very slightly higher pitched voice seemed to be teasing the other, more serious sounding voice. Both of them, however, were laughing. Gamechap Bertie and TNT peeked around a tree. Standing in front of a rainbow spider and a lone villager, and in broad daylight, stood a tall dwarf with a horned helmet, a ginger beard, and a diamond pickaxe in his hand. He wore no shirt but had a sort of shoulder belt. He had long dark pants on and metal plates on his knees. The dwarf was laughing hysterically at the sight of the spider. Next to the dwarf stood another, taller man. His clothes were a bit odd, almost like he'd come from outer space. He had brown hair which connected to his very short beard and moustache. He wore an open red coat with specks of gold and gold shoulder plates, a long sleeved shirt with a striped blue and white pattern, along with black pants and dark boots on as well. In his hand he held a shining diamond sword.

"I say, isn't that Simon and Lewis?" Bertie said smiling.

"Yes, I daresay it is them! Wait, though, they've found the bally spider! LEWIS! SIMON!" Gamechap said running over to them.

Simon and Lewis both turned at the sound of their names and waved, gesturing for Bertie to come out as well. However, as Bertie got close, TNT climbed onto Bertie's head, and Simon and Lewis screamed and jumped back a bit.

"There's a Creeper on your head!" Simon squealed.

"Don't get your beard in a bally twist, I say! This is TNT; we met him a while back. He's still just a baby, though… I've come to the conclusion that Creepers don't age very fast. He likes to ride on my head." Bertie responded.

"Okay…Lewis, I don't suppose you have any Jaffas on you?" Simon asked.

"Not at the moment… but guys, look at this…" he couldn't help but snicker a bit; "…this rainbow spider…"

At the mention of the spider, they both exploded into laughter again. The villager seemed to be completely void of any emotion whatsoever, and just stared off into outer space. Bertie and Gamechap walked over to him, but he didn't even acknowledge their presence. Suddenly the spider began speeding away and the villager followed!

"GAH! The camera, Gamechap!" Bertie shouted as they all began running after the two mobs.

"Way ahead of you, I say!" Gamechap said, his camera in hand, already recording.

"I'm so confused…" Lewis whispered to Simon as they ran.

"You're confused? I can't imagine why… we're just having a normal day of chasing a rainbow spider through a thick forest, which also has a weird anti-social villager with him, and following after two old-fashioned video-makers like them. OF COURSE YOU'RE CONFUSED!" Simon whispered back.

After what seemed like ages of running, night had fallen. The moon was now high in the dark sky, stars twinkling, and moon shining brightly. Not a single cloud was seen for miles. The spider had stopped by the portal the two chaps had seen in the request report! The three men (and one dwarf) knew that now that the night was upon them, the dark, evil, vile creatures of the night would soon be on the prowl.

"What do we do now, goodness me?" Bertie whispered to Gamechap as Lewis and Simon ate some steak behind them to restore their hunger.

"I'm no sure, Bertie old boy… perhaps we should bide our time, and see if this spider does anything interesting…?" He whispered back.

Suddenly the spider's eyes turned bright red, and it began to hiss very loudly. Before they could question each other about what it was doing, the villager had jumped into the portal and disappeared from view!

"N-no! We have to get that villager back! Quickly, into the portal, Lydia might be wherever this portal leads!" Bertie shouted as TNT nodded.

"Wait!" Gamechap started to protest, but it was too late. Bertie, being the foolish gentleman that he is, had already plunged himself into the large rainbow portal, followed by TNT…

"Oh Notch why…?" Gamechap said before jumping into the portal after Bertie, praying that it didn't lead to death.

"Should we go after them?" Simon said looking at Lewis questioningly.

"Well, they are our friends, and I'd feel terrible letting them go in there by themselves, especially with a baby Creeper. It could be dangerous, and they'll need help, no doubt. I'm going too." Lewis replied, determined to protect his friends.

Without hesitation, the two friends also jumped through the portal, and behind them, the portal went out, leaving just an empty frame.

What they didn't know, however, was that someone else had jumped into the portal as well, right before it went out.

Mr. Mayor had secretly followed them all, knowing something like this would happen. He didn't know how to explain it, but he just had a feeling that something would go wrong with this mod, but that it wouldn't go wrong with an explosion, like it usually did. He had a sort of "sixth sense" experience with this mod; and he was completely prepared to get himself tied into it this time.

**Part 2: The Five New Colts of Equestria**

Below the starry-night sky, Ponyville seemed totally at peace.

Twilight Sparkle, a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane and tail, each with a single pink streak running through them, was studying in her library with a new friend of hers while Spike, a purple baby dragon with green spikes and a lighter green stomach, slept upstairs.

Rarity, a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail and a strong passion for created gorgeous gowns, outfits, and other accessories, was busy yet again with a late night order of her creations.

Pinkie Pie, a pink Earth pony with a slightly darker pink mane and tail, which resembled candy floss, was having another party with the two fillies of the Cakes' residence on Sugarcube Corner, despite the Cakes wanting them to just go to sleep so that they didn't crash of exhaustion in the morning.

Rainbow Dash, a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, was having a night fly around Ponyville, practicing all of her tricks and daredevil moves.

Fluttershy, a light yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane and tail, was singing softly to all of her many different species of animals.

Applejack, an orange Earth pony with a light yellow mane and tail, each with a ponytail, had stayed up late to gaze at the lovely twinkling stars above her and her family's farm, Sweet Apple Acres.

"Applejack?" said the voice of Granny Smith, one of Applejack's family members, "Are you going to come in soon? It's gettin' awful late out there."

"I think I may just sleep out here. It's not every day that you see a night like this, the Pegasi have really outdone themselves!" Applejack said, with her usual southern drawl.

"Well, alrighty then, but don't come runnin' to me if ya catch a cold out there, ya hear?" said Granny Smith with a laugh as she hobbled back inside. She was pretty old after all.

"Alrighty then Granny; will do!" answered Applejack with a laugh.

Applejack sighed. She'd never seen quite a night like this one before. The stars were twinkling even more than usual… odd as it was, it was positively stunning. A few hours passed, but to her, it felt like mere minutes. The rest of the Apples were tired as hay, and were asleep. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the stars seemed to begin to swirl. Before she could go inside to tell her family, a portal opened, high in the sky… and five figures fell from it! She could hear the faint screams of them, all seemingly that of a male!

"Hold on boys, I'm comin'!" Applejack whispered to herself. She didn't care how strange all of this was, but, whoever they were, they'd definitely need help after a fall that long. She took off running to where they'd soon land, towards the near-end of the apple orchard. She could hear the loud crashes as they all hit the ground, really hard. She looked back to her house near the barn, and saw that the lights were on and that the others were just coming out of the house, probably worried that Applejack had been hurt or something of that nature.

"_Uh oh…" _Applejack thought as she ran, "_When they see I'm not there, they'll be more worried than a stampede of cattle in a tornado! I've got to get to where those colts landed!"_ With that thought in her head, she ran at top speed, so that she would get to the site long before the others. Maybe she'd be able to help them all out and find out who they were and what had just happened.

After what seemed like ages of running, she finally arrived at the site of the crash, and hid behind a tree to get a good look of the colts. Several apple trees had fallen, and two of the poor colts had been trapped beneath the heavy weight of the trees, both knocked out cold. There were craters in all of the places that the colts had fallen, and one of them, a tan Earth pony with a monocle, a gray short mane and even shorter tail, along with a short gray moustache, seemed to be holding something quite protectively. Applejack galloped over to the tan colt, and gently shook him.

"Hey…Hey! Ya'll ok? That was quite a fall ya'll had there." She said softly.

Slowly, the pony groaned and opened his eyes. After a second or so, his eyes widened with fear and worry. He opened his hooves to reveal a small snake…

"TNT…is this you?" The tan pony asked.

The small snake nodded and hissed.

"Oh thank Notch! I was afraid I'd crushed you, are you alright I say?!" the colt asked again.

Much to his relief, the small snake smiled and hissed again… he was okay!

"Wait a second… we all transformed?! I'm a pony, and you're a snake?!" the tan colt exclaimed finally noticing his surroundings.

Slowly the colt got on his hooves and the snake now rode on his head, and for a moment, the strange tan colt struggled to keep balanced, as if he'd never walked on all four of his legs before. This greatly confused Applejack, but nonetheless, she backed up and watched what the tan colt was doing. He seemed to be looking at all of the colts, and recognized one in particular; a light brown Pegasus with a dark brown mane and tail, also wearing a top hat, a monocle, a bowtie, and had a dark brown slightly curved moustache. He was one of the ponies stuck under a fallen apple tree.

"Gamechap!" The tan pony cried as he galloped to his friend. "For goodness sake, are you alright?" he said as he shook the Pegasus.

"Erg…Bertie? …Why are you a pony?" The Pegasus said groggily.

"I have no idea, but I think you should be less worried about me and more worried about you, I say! You're a Pegasus, and you're stuck under a tree!" Bertie exclaimed.

"Excuse me, can one of ya'll please explain to me what in the hay is going on here?" Applejack interrupted.

"The portal… It must have taken us to an alternate universe, one in which that humans don't exist! The dominant species here in this world are ponies! Terribly sorry miss…" Bertie trailed off. He didn't know this mare's name.

"Name's Applejack. I take it you're Bertie and that fella under the tree is that Gamechap guy, right?"

"Correct, Miss Applejack."

"Then who in the hay are those other three ponies?"

"Th…three?" Bertie turned around to see three other ponies; One Earth pony of orange color, with the helmet of a dwarf on his head. He was shorter than the rest, and had a lighter orange mane and tail, both short. Bertie guessed that he was Simon. The next was a dark red unicorn, with a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt. He had a dark brown mane and tail. He was about five inches taller than the rest of them, by the looks, but he was the second pony that had been trapped under a fallen apple tree. Bertie guessed that he was Lewis. There was one more, a light brown colt with a dark brown long robe type of outfit on. He had no mane, but he had a dark brown short tail.

"Mr. Mayor?!"

_Author's Notes: Oh this first chapter is one of my longest… isn't it lovely? Don't worry; the story will get more humorous as it goes on, especially when the other ponies meet these strange new colts and a snake. I have a good feeling of who Twilight will like the most, who Pinkie will like the most, and who Fluttershy will like the most. Can you guess? Teehee!_ _See you next time!_

_EDIT: 5/22/13 I just realized, I'm horrible at coming up with funny ideas. I'll try my best, but don't expect anything that'll actually make you laugh. I'm actually better at doing suspenseful stuff, surprisingly... I'm totally open to suggestions._


	2. Ch 2:The Apple Family & Story Time

_Please note that I forgot to mention that this story takes place AFTER Lewis and Simon defeated Israphel, so he will not be making an appearance in this story, since it is MOSTLY about Gamechap and Bertie. _

**Gamechap and Bertie: The Equestrian Way**

**Ft. members of the Yogscast, some more to come in later!**

**Chapter 2: The Apple Family/Story Time with Gamechap **

**Part 1: The Apple Family**

"Mr. Mayor?!"

"Uh…Mr. who?" said Applejack with a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain everything soon, but right now we have to get my friends up… will you please-"Bertie began to ask, but was interrupted by another voice…an elderly, shrill one.

"Applejack?! Applejack?!" cried the voice of Granny Smith.

"Granny Smith?! Over here, I'm not hurt, but hurry up! There are some colts here that need help, and I can't help these folks alone!" answered Applejack.

A few moments later, Granny Smith and the others emerged from the shadows of the night, shaded by the apple orchard.

"Ya'll mind if I rest a second here? My hooves aren't what they used to be!" said Granny Smith as she sat down in the soft, green grass.

"Sure Granny… sorry about worryin' ya'll like that. Big Mac, I know these are new colts to us, but two of them are stuck under fallen apple trees. Mind helping us get them out?" Applejack asked her older brother, a red colt with an orange mane and tail, Big Macintosh.

Big Mac looked behind Applejack and stared at the strange colts that'd landed in their apple orchard.

Now, if you're a brony or a pegasister, you know exactly how Big Mac will respond…

With a simple nod and a slight grin, Big Mac walked over to the tree that Gamechap was stuck under.

"Eeyup." He said happily.

Applebloom, Applejack's younger sister, who is light yellow and has a reddish pink mane and tail, leaned over to Bertie and said "You should get used to Big Mac sayin' that, he hardly ever answers someone any other way. Otherwise, he doesn't talk much."

Applejack joined Big Mac by the tree and they both counted to three and turned around. With the strength of a bull, they bucked at the tree with their hind legs and it rolled off of the strange Pegasus, and he slowly stood up.

"Thank you." Gamechap said. He stretched out his legs and opened his wings; they were stiff after being stuck under a heavy tree. Not to mention he wasn't used to having four legs.

Applejack and Big Mac walked over to the dark red unicorn and bucked the tree off of him, and he awoke, feeling the heavy weight disappear. He stood up, losing his balance for a moment, just as Bertie had. He looked around confused and said "I…nevermind, I don't even want to know. I'll ask later...Thanks." And walked over to Simon and shook him awake, but Simon refused for a minute, mumbling things like "No, mum, five more minutes…safe some Jaffas for me…"

Gamechap, Bertie, and Applejack couldn't help but laugh at his comments. He finally got up five minutes later, and Lewis was laughing hysterically now as well.

"Oh, shut it, you gits! It's not MY fault I didn't eat anything before we jumped into a flippin' rainbow portal chasing after a flippin' rainbow spider!" Simon exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Watch that mouth of yours, buddy. We don't take kindly to that stuff 'round these parts, but it's okay since you fellers aren't from around here." said Applejack whilst Bertie woke up Mr. Mayor.

Applejack noticed the mayor, approached him, and then asked "You alright there, big guy?"

For an odd reason, the mayor could not speak in his pony form. In his own world he could hardly speak, and Bertie seemed to be the only one who understood anything that he had said most of the time. It was a rare occasion when anyone else could understand him, the poor guy. To try to signal this to his friends and to Applejack, he used his hooves to point to his mouth and then shook his head.

"You can't speak here, can you?" Gamechap said with sympathy detectable in his voice. As a response, the mayor simply frowned, and nodded.

"Oh dear, well that isn't very good…don't worry Mr. Mayor, we'll figure something out for you!" Bertie said with a smile, and TNT still riding his head.

"Well, you fellas are going to need some place to stay, but we're a bit crowded…" Applejack said, wishing she could help these guys out.

"Now Applejack, if there's anything you should know about the Apple family, it's that we will always help out our friends. Why don't we let them stay in the living room, then take them on a tour of Ponyville in the morning? Could be fun, couldn't it?" said young Applebloom, curious about these new colts.

"Good idea, Applebloom! Big Mac, are you okay with these fellers stayin' here as well?" Granny Smith asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said smiling.

"Well, c'mon then fellers! It's late, and if you're going to meet Ponyville's other residents, you'll need all the rest you can get!" Applejack said. "Especially if you're going to meet Pinkie…"

The 5 colts all exchanged looks, wondering who Pinkie was, and why she'd been acknowledged over other ponies. They decided not to ask though, after all, they were all tuckered out. Even TNT was tired, and he's usually hyperactive! So, they all went to the house, thanked the Apple family for their hospitality to complete strangers, and fell asleep…

The only problem for the rest of the night was Simon's loud snoring. It looked like he still had all of his normal dwarven qualities, even as a pony… lovely.

**Part 2: Story Time with Gamechap**

Gamechap, Bertie, Mr. Mayor, and Simon awoke to the pleasant smell of pancakes with syrup. What a lovely thing to wake up to… even if the night before you had somehow turned into a pony and had absolutely no idea where they were now or how to get back to Minecraftia. The four colts stood up and looked around. Where was Lewis?

"Applejack, would you please lend me a hand and help me work this blender?"

"You mean a hoof, Lewis? Ya'll don't have hands."

"Oh, is that what you guys say? "Lend me a hoof"? That's hilarious!"

Well, that solved that issue. Now, the four of them had a new problem… they were positively starved, and with the smell of food in the other room, they just may cause a four-colt-stampede!

"Oh, good, you guys are up! Breakfast is ready, come in here, would you? We also owe these people- _ponies_- an explanation. Even if they'll think us insane afterwards…" Lewis said with a frown, not looking forward to explaining to the Apples about their own planet for fear of being called insane, delusional, etcetera.

"As much as we'd prefer not to, Lewis old chap, it is necessary, considering these kind ponies were nice enough to take in 6 complete strangers." Bertie said as TNT nodded and hissed in agreement.

"At least in this world we know TNT won't blow up in our faces…" Simon whispered to Lewis, earning himself a cold glare and a hoof in the gut. "OW! I was kidding! Don't be so uptight!" Simon said, thus earning himself something else: looks of confusion from his comrades. He gave an awkward grin as if to say "What? I didn't say anything…"

"Ya'll coming in anytime soon? The pancakes are getting' cold!" Applebloom said, relieving the others of their awkward silence.

A minute or so later, they were all seated somewhere in the kitchen. Though cramped, it was surprisingly cozy, like a little log cabin. The pancakes were golden-brown, and were covered in sweet maple syrup. The room smelled of sweet apple pie, since they apparently made that dessert very often. Applejack passed out the plates and food whilst Lewis handed out the juice with slight difficulty. He appeared to be having trouble adjusting to hooves.

Lewis looked around the room and sighed. This world reminded him of someone very special to him. A girl named Hannah, who was very dear to him. Everything in this world was beautiful, just like her. She had blond hair, kind blue eyes, and loved owls to no end. Her favorite appeared to be one dark gray owl, which she named "Mr. Owl," and she was always with him. Lewis wondered if he'd ever see her again, but he snapped out of it when Applejack told Gamechap to begin explaining about the world that the six of them had come from.

"Okay…Here goes nothing." Gamechap sighed.

"We came from a world that is made entirely of blocks. To you ponies, it would be an absolute nightmare. Seeing as you all are seemingly peaceful, you wouldn't last a single night where we come from. Our planet was called Minecraftia, where during the day animals roam and graze freely and happily and villagers happily tend to their crops and raise children, yet all cower in fear as night falls and monsters like zombies with a thirst for blood and brains, undead blood-stained bow-wielding skeletons, giant hairy spiders, the ferocious endermen, haggard old witches with potions of harming, and…uh…" he trailed off remembering TNT. "…the Wither! Yeah, that's what I was about to say. Anyways, the worst creatures are not the zombies, nor the skeletons…The worst threats are indeed the Wither, the Enderdragon, and the mythical Herobrine. There used to be a fourth threat, named Israphel, but Simon and Lewis defeated him a long time ago. The Wither was a disgustingly horrifying creature, with the body of a skeleton without the arms or legs and three heads. It has soulless eyes that and are said to petrify those who look into them due to fear. The Enderdragon is a ferocious dragon, with black scales and wings, and claws sharp as a diamond sword, possibly sharper. It has light purple eyes with dark purple pupils, which glare at you as it dives down toward you, just itching for a kill. Luckily for us Minecraftians, the Enderdragon is forever trapped in a dark place called "The End." Adventurers all across the land look for places underground called "Strongholds," eager to find the portal to The End so that they may try to kill the Enderdragon and claim their prize, which is rumored to be never ending diamonds. Nobody we know has ever defeated the dragon, though, so we don't know for sure. Herobrine is by far the worst… He is the mythical dead brother of Minecraftia's great creator, Notch. He died mysteriously, and has come back as a ghostly entity for revenge on all Minecraftians. Before he strikes, he causes extreme paranoia in his targets by stalking them and making sure that nobody else sees. Within the next few weeks, he begins speaking to people, according to a victim's usual explanation if people suspect something. Soon after the victim is driven to insanity, Herobrine finally reveals himself to them when they are alone. His white eyes pierce the soul, even more so than the Wither's. After that…they disappear. Never to be seen again. Some say he straight up kills them…others say he possesses them… Nobody knows for sure…"

The Apple family looked in awe at the five colts and snake, absolutely horrified by Gamechap's words.

"Is this… is this true?" Applebloom asked, staring at Lewis, her eyes wide with horror and fascination.

"Yes. Every word." Lewis said with a frown.

"Well, I've had enough horror for one day… and we haven't even eaten breakfast yet. I don't even want to know how you got here, it must be terrifyin'!" Applejack exclaimed.

The five colts exchanged looks, with awkward grins on their faces. They could all see they were thinking the same thing:

_"It's good that she doesn't want to know… how would we look if we told strangers that we were bested by a RAINBOW SPIDER?!"_

With that settled they began to eat, getting the horrid tale of Minecraftia out of their minds and enjoying each other's company.

Little did they know that by going into the portal, they had all fallen directly into a trap…

A figure stood atop a tall mountain, with a gigantic black dragon at his side… the Enderdragon. He held in his hooves a small orb, with which he'd been watching the six newcomers of Equestria.

"Soon that fool will know not to mock my name…I'll show them… I'll show them all. Then they will fear my presence… once that idiot is under my control, this world and Minecraftia will be mine…"

The Enderdragon snarled questioningly, earning a glare from the figure who stood with it.

"No, I'm not going to kill them quickly! Where's the fun in that?! Do I look like a nice guy to you?!"

The Enderdragon snickered and chuckled.

"Oh shut up you worthless excuse for a dragon!"

The two of them retreated to a dark cave in the mountain.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Ch 3: Strange Acquaintances

_Please keep in mind that I have tweaked the character's personalities and habits a bit for the sake of the story. Don't worry though, the changes aren't very large, I mostly just tweaked their interests. You'll see what I mean. Also, sorry for taking so long, but there were a lot of ponies to talk to here! Also, I'm ATTEMPTING to make an adventure map for Minecraft 1.5.1 using the Custom NPCs mod, so I'm quite busy as well._

**Gamechap and Bertie: The Equestrian Way**

**Ft. members of the Yogscast, some more to come in later!**

**Chapter 3: Strange Acquaintances**

"Alrighty boys! Ya'll ready to meet the other residents of Ponyville?" Applejack asked her six new friends cheerfully after they had all finished eating.

The five colts all looked at each other and then nodded happily in response. If they were going to be stuck here, they might as well learn all that they could about their temporary surroundings.

"Good! Hope ya'll liked it here, because we've all got some work to do, but don't you fellas worry, Applebloom and her friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, will be showing you five the way around these parts! Oh, and Bertie, when you meet Fluttershy she'll probably focus mainly on that cute little snake of yours. She positively loves animals, and she'll most likely be shy to the rest of you until she sees him. After that she'll ask you all about him, so be prepared, alright?" Applejack said with a smile.

"Right ho, Applejack! Thank you! TNT, come on, time to go I say!" Bertie exclaimed.

TNT came right over at his friend's call and happily sat on Bertie's head, just like he always had. He hissed happily and rubbed his head against Bertie's ear. Bertie couldn't help but smile at TNT's adorable affection. Noticing this, Applejack smiled as well, knowing that the two of them had a super strong bond between them. She could tell that the baby was very tired, perhaps even sick. Luckily later on they'd meet a pony who loved and cared for animals, so she knew he'd be okay.

The colts met with the three fillies outside of Sweet Apple Acres. Gamechap, however, stopped at the gate with Applejack.

"Ms. Applejack, I simply cannot thank you and your family enough for all your kindness to me and my comrades. Without you all, we might have been stuck in that orchard for a long time… I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you kind ponies for any of this, but…-"Gamechap tried to say but was stopped by Applejack.

"Now, ya'll don't need to repay us at all. We did it because we knew you needed help, and that's all that matters. Now run along, your friends are waiting, but don't you worry, I'll see ya again." She said smiling.

That being said, Gamechap smiled, nodded, and caught up to his friends. Applejack yelled goodbye then headed for the orchards to harvest apples.

"Alrighty boys, ya'll ready for a VIP tour Ponyville, courtesy of the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Applebloom asked jumping up and down excitedly along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?" asked Simon.

"Yeah! We are on a journey together to discover our special talents and finally earn our cutie marks!" answered Sweetie Belle.

"Speaking of cutie marks…" said Scootaloo, "What are yours? Applebloom told us all about how you all aren't from this world and fell from the sky! Do you have them?"

"What are cutie marks?" Lewis asked, knowing the others didn't know either.

The three fillies exchanged looks. How to explain this…?

"Well, cutie marks are images that appear on your flank! They show what your special talents are, and sometimes you can even tell your destiny from them! For example, Lewis, yours is…uh… is that something from your world or something? It looks like… a blue sword." Applebloom said.

"Ahhh, my old diamond sword…" Lewis said looking at his cutie mark, "I'm going to miss that sword. Killed mobs left and right with that old gal."

The others stared back at their own flanks, wondering what theirs would be.

Simon's was a Jaffa Cake, a diamond spade and diamond pickaxe, both crossing to form an X with the Jaffa in the background. The Jaffa Cake represented his love for sweets, while his pick and spade represented his dwarven instincts for digging holes.

Gamechap's was a golden Minecraftian clock, beside a gleaming golden sword. The clock appeared to be one of Gamechap's favorite items, and his golden sword represented his brave nature when he demonstrated mods.

Mr. Mayor's appeared to be… an emerald. Well, that figures.

Bertie's however, seemed to worry his comrades… a TNT block, a Creeper, and a glistering melon. His love for explosions… oh dear, hopefully this town didn't have any firework storage facilities.

"Wow! Those are awesome!" The young Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison.

"Were you an expert sword fighter, Lewis?" asked Scootaloo.

"You could say that." Lewis said remembering how much trouble he'd had when he'd first arrived on Minecraftia.

"Simon here taught me all about that planet, because I'd crash landed there from my ship in space, the S.S. Enterprise, years ago. I must say, I was downright confused when I saw how odd it was. Without this amazing dwarf-pony right here, I'd probably be dead. I hope I never have to leave. You have no idea how boring space really is for a pony like me. I do miss my old friends though…"

"Wow… so you're a SPACE pony then…" Sweetie Belle said.

"Y...yeah…" Lewis said with sadness detectable in his voice. He did miss his old life, but he wouldn't give up his new life for anything. All this talk of his old life made him feel very nostalgic, however, and he looked down. Simon noticed this and put a hoof on Lewis's back. Lewis looked up at his dwarven pony friend and said "Don't worry Simon, I may be feeling nostalgic about my old life, but again, I wouldn't trade this new one for anything, not even to get my old life back…"

The Crusaders decided that it was best to just change the subject, so they began leading the colts to their first destination; the library, to meet Twilight.

"So this Twilight lady… is she a librarian of sorts for this town? Or does she only live there?" Gamechap asked curious about this unicorn that seemed a lot like himself. He rather enjoyed reading about myths and legends, and usually read his usual Minecraftian newspaper, "The Daily Pick."

"She does both!" shouted a voice from above.

"Rainbow Dash! She's up there, on a cloud!" shouted Scootaloo.

Mr. Mayor looked up curiously, mouth ajar when he saw the Pegasus laying on a cloud, quite lazily at that. How on Minecraftia can they physically walk, let alone lie on a cloud and not fall through it?! Of course, this was a different dimension with different physics… perhaps this was normal here?

"Hail up there! Your name is Rainbow Dash, correct?" Bertie said calling up to Rainbow Dash, TNT asleep on his head. The switch in dimensions was indeed having an effect on him since he was only a baby, and he was quite sickly now, the poor thing. Bertie nervously but gently pet him, and noticed he was very warm, which didn't exactly help his nervousness.

"That's right, Rainbow Dash, at your service! I'm the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria. Applejack came by last night and told me all about you guys, and that you'd need assistance while you're in this world. I was told that there was one Pegasus in your group…" she turned her attention to Gamechap, "You must be Gamechap, am I right?"

"Correct, miss Rainbow Dash." Gamechap answered.

"Well, you'll need to practice flying if you're going to be here as a Pegasus! Don't worry pal, I'll help you with that. After all, I AM the fastest!" Rainbow Dash said confidently with a slight chuckle.

"You sure are Rainbow!" exclaimed Scootaloo.

"Oh brother…" murmured Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"Well, she's one to toot her own horn, it seems." Bertie whispered to Gamechap, who chuckled at the comment.

Rainbow Dash noticed the way Bertie was eyeing his snake, and knew that something wasn't right. Rainbow flew down to the ground and got a better look at TNT and knew immediately that the poor thing was sick.

"Your snake doesn't look too good there buddy. You ought to see Fluttershy, she knows all about that kind of thing, she loves and cares for animals of all kinds every day. I'll bet she'll know how to help you out." Rainbow said. Bertie glanced at TNT and nodded.

Rainbow Dash told the Crusaders to take them to meet Fluttershy first, and they all nodded and jumped along happily, leading them to her cottage.

Fluttershy wasn't the type to just talk to strangers. She was a very shy mare, and was actually terrified of strangers. However, if strangers show a strong interest in animals, she is quite talkative, though her voice is still soft.

"Look at all these animals!" Simon exclaimed hopping up and down. Ever since he and Lewis recorded footage of a temporary gathering of different creatures that had been created by a scientist named Dr. Zhark, Simon loved animals to no end. "No doubt that this girl loves animals, that's for sure! I have a feeling I'll like this girl."

"You seem to love animals as much as she does. I'm getting a feeling she'll like you, too, Simon." Sweetie Belle said.

"Fluttershy? Are you home? Those colts that Applejack told you about last night are here, and one of them needs your help, and fast!"

"Eep! Who-Who's there? Girls? C-Come in…" said Fluttershy's soft quiet voice.

When the colts got inside, they were happily greeted by animals of all kinds, like squirrels, rabbits, birds, and many more, too many to name! Simon stared in awe and admiration. This mare must have had the patience of a saint to care for so many animals. He himself would probably have snapped after about a day, if even that long. What he was most impressed by was how calmly the yellow pony with a long pink mane and tail was singing to them all. She looked up at them all and walked up to them.

"You are Fluttershy, yes? Our friend needs your help. He has a pet baby snake, but he's terribly ill. Please, we beg of you to help him, it would mean a lot to us… "Gamechap said looking back at Bertie, who was sitting just outside the door, looking worriedly at TNT, who was now frightfully hot and pitiful to look at.

Without saying a word, Fluttershy calmly walked over to Bertie and looked over him, seeing the poor little snake before him. She gasped and bent down, picking up TNT, much to the discomfort of Bertie.

"Oh dear… he's very sick, I wish you would've brought him to me sooner…" Fluttershy said calmly yet sadly. She pet TNT's head gently. "Don't worry little guy, I've got plenty of things to help you get better, you'll feel great in no time…" she noticed Bertie was in discontent, "Don't worry, I swear I know what I'm doing. Your snake should be better in no time… in the meantime, please go with the girls. I'll need a while to help him out."

"You may need some help, one of us should stay here-"Lewis began before Simon interrupted him and shouted "I will!" excitedly.

Lewis gave Simon a confused look, he wasn't usually one to stay behind, but then he rolled his eyes and remembered how much Simon loved animals.

"Would you? Oh, okay… thank you, uh…-"

"Simon Honeydew, at your service!" answered Simon happily. "I love animals. I'd be glad to help!"

Fluttershy smiled and immediately lit up. She could tell Simon was telling the truth.

"Wow! Really? I-I mean… what is your favorite animal, Honeydew? If I may call you Honeydew, I mean… I think it sounds cute." she said going soft again.

"Sure, you can call me that! Personally, I prefer bunnies." Simon said remembering how he'd reacted when he first saw Dr. Zhark's bunnies.

"Really? I have a pet bunny named Angel. He can be really stubborn around new ponies though…"

"Ahem…" Bertie interrupted, looking at TNT nervously.

"Oops. Right, sorry… I'm Fluttershy, as you already know."

Simon introduced his friends to Fluttershy, and then the two of them went out to get ingredients for TNT's medicine. The others continued along to Twilight's library, but stopped at Sugarcube Corner when Pinkie beckoned to them with the babies on her back.

"Brace yourselves ya'll, this is Pinkie Pie. She's super hyper, and gets over excited when meeting new ponies. I hope ya'll like parties… and sweets. TONS of sweets." Applebloom whispered to them. "Also she-"

"What are you whispering about?" Pinkie whispered loudly as she came in upside down between them, causing the others to scream and jump back a bit, startled.

"Was it something I said?" Pinkie wondered aloud.

"I…how did she-"Bertie started as the others got over the shock and stood up.

"Yeah, no one knows. I was about to say that she defies the laws of physics. On a daily basis, actually." Applebloom said rolling her eyes.

Pinkie took one look at the colts, gasped loudly, and dashed away before the others could say anything.

"She isn't dangerous. She probably ran off to plan a party for you, so again, I hope you like parties." Scootaloo said in response to Gamechap's total astonishment.

After their initial shock finally faded, they continued on. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle noticed Rarity running past them, carrying bags and supplies of all kinds with her magic. Sheesh; and Mr. Mayor thought he had it rough at work.

"That's my big sister, Rarity. She's a fashion designer in Ponyville, very well known around here. She looks busy, but I'd bet she'd like a break to talk to you guys. Applejack said that she was interested when she came by to tell her about you guys last night, and she kept rambling on about how she thought you guys would look. By the way, she can be a little overwhelming when it comes to fashion, so expect her to be nitpicking at you guys about your outfits. I think she'll be fine with Gamechap and Bertie though, they look like two colts right out of Canterlot!" Sweetie Belle said, ending her long sentence with a big breath of air. "Sorry, I spoke a bit too much there, let's go in."

The colts glanced at each other. They all wondered if most fillies were as hyperactive and loud as these three, but they followed the Crusaders inside anyway.

When they got inside, Rarity seemed to be in two places at once, running around like a speeding arrow, answering calls, repairing damage to her outfits, and sewing together different parts for new outfits. She turned to them with a twitch in her eye, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep in days.

"What do you want, Sweetie Belle?! I told you I'm too busy to meet these colts today, now please go somewhere else, I have to make one thousand of these dresses by tonight, and I need to concentrate!" Rarity screamed angrily.

"Perhaps we should come back later…" Lewis suggested.

"Yeah… probably…" Rarity sighed. "However, before you go, I must apologize for my screaming; I get like this when I'm frustrated. I'm Rarity, and I promise after I get this order filled I'll have a proper talk with you. But for now, I must ask you to leave. Twilight has been waiting for you. She said something about a new friend of hers knowing who you were… I think she said her friend's name was Lily or something close to that…-"Rarity said in her normal voice.

"Lydia! It must be her, I say!" Bertie exclaimed. "We thought she'd been lost! Mr. Mayor, Lewis, Gamechap old boys, let's go! Thank you miss Rarity, we look forward to seeing you again. We've got to get to that Twilight lady's library. Come on!" he shouted, running out of the door, followed by his comrades struggling to keep up with him.

"Wait! Who's Lydia? Wait!" the Crusaders screamed in unison, chasing after the colts.

Twilight and Lydia were organizing their books when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Lydia. Can you tell Spike to get his paper and quill ready? I need him to take a letter."

"Another letter to the princess, miss Twilight? Why so many in a single day?" said Lydia, who was now a light brown unicorn with a long dark brown mane and tail. She wore a long pink robe, the same type that librarian villagers wore in Minecraftia. She was slightly shorter then twilight and her eyes were bright yellow, so bright that some mistook it as white, much like the sun of Minecraftia. She'd been in Equestria for about 3 weeks now, and she'd been with Twilight as an assistant since the two of them were interested in books.

"Simple, the Summer Sun Celebration is coming up… she wants to hold it in Ponyville again this year, since last year was a disaster with the whole Nightmare Moon incident I told you about…I've been talking with her via letters to see what needs prepared, as she put me in charge of checking up on ponies' work, like last year." Twilight replied. "She said that all the ponies should start working tomorrow. The celebration is in one week." She continued, opening the door. "Hello. You must be those colts that Applejack told me about last night. My name is Twilight."

"Nice to meet you, miss Twilight. We just came from Rarity's shop… she told us you had a mare named Lydia here with you, is this correct?" Bertie asked.

"Yes, I thought that you all would know her. Lydia! Come down here please, your friends are here." said Twilight.

"Friends?"

"Yes, come down. You'll recognize them."

"One second, I just need to fix some-"

There was a loud crash upstairs.

"OH MY SWEET MERCIFUL NOTCH, I JUST CLEANED THAT SHELF!" Lydia shouted.

"SORRY, SORRY! I was just trying to put something back!" shouted Spike.

All the while, Lewis was in the back of the group, trying his best not to laugh at this conversation.

"Eheh… she'll uh… be down in a second… come in, please." Twilight said.


	4. Ch 4: Dirty Business & Flight Practice

**Gamechap and Bertie: The Equestrian Way**

**Chapter 4: Dirty Business/Learning Abilities: Gamechap **

**Chapter 4 Part 1: Dirty Business**

"Ahem… Sorry miss Twilight. Spike knocked over the shelf upstairs. Now what did you call…me…for…?" Lydia trailed off at the site of her friends, and then said "Gamechap, Bertie, Mayor…?" with a bewildered look on her face. The others nodded, and the mayor stepped forward smiling brightly.

"Hail lair there, Lydia old gal!" said Gamechap. He often said the phrase "hail lair" as a way of saying hello, or at least, that's what it sounded like to most others. He still had his strong accent; after all, just because they were in a completely different dimension now and he was a Pegasus, doesn't mean he'd stop being a pure gentleman; or, gentlecolt, rather.

"Hello, Lydia!" Bertie said with a wave.

"You guys are here! I thought I'd never see any of you again. Who is he?" Lydia replied relieved yet pleasantly confused at the sight of Lewis.

"I'm Lewis. One member of our little herd here," he said chuckling at his reference, "is with Fluttershy at her cottage, helping her heal Bertie's pet snake. He fell ill due to the dimension change."

"HEY! BERTIE! Your snake's okay!" shouted a voice from a distance outside.

"I'm guessing that's your other friend." Lydia and Twilight said in unison, both startled by how loud he was being outside in public.

"Er… yeah… That's Simon alright." Lewis said rolling his eyes. "He's not the sharpest sword in the chest; that I know for certain. However, his strength and confidence make him useful in a pinch. He's also very nice, though… vulgar, I should say, at times. Also if he starts to get a bit weird feel free to smack him; OK let him in."

Twilight and Lydia seemed a bit concerned about that last part and why he'd said it so fast to try to slip it past them, but they shook it off and Lydia opened the door. Simon walked in with Fluttershy, who had TNT on her head. At the sight of Bertie, TNT hissed happily and sped over to him, perching himself once again on top of Bertie's head, almost knocking off Bertie's gold-plated monocle in the process.

"Hi-ho there, TNT! Nice to see you as well! Glad to see you're feeling better. What was wrong?" Bertie said whilst petting TNT.

"The poor little guy just had a normal cold; it was just a bit more severe than normal because he's a baby. All he needed was some medicine…" Fluttershy said shyly but then started smiling.

"Thank you very much Fluttershy. I'm happy he's okay…"

Suddenly there was a loud male voice screaming outside!

_- {__**Gen**__} -_

"What do you mean that this dirt is useful?! This is grade "C" dirt, just barely that, in fact! If you want good crops, or you just want to leisurely roll in it, you need premium dirt! Ugh… assistant, please explain to this illiterate foal the importance of premium dirt, I'm losing my patience." The voice shouted angrily.

"Oh gods… I think I know who this is. Simon, come on, we've got some dirt traders to deal with. I almost forgot that these two disappearing was the reason we left Yogcraftia… then we saw that stupid rainbow spider… agh, let's go." Lewis said rather annoyed but also guilty at the fact that they'd forgotten about their friends the dirt-traders.

When they all got outside, they saw two tall colts, both of them being Pegasi. The first one was the taller of the two, a grey Pegasus with dirt for a cutie mark. His pitch-black mane was a sort of old-fashioned bowl cut, and he had quite a bit of stubble visible on his face. His face seemed to be fixed to look angry, as if he were angry all the time. His eyes were a dull blue; VERY dull. He'd slouch when he walked.

Next to him was the shorter, more timid of the two dirt-traders. He seemed to respect the grey Pegasus a great deal, but also seemed to slightly fear him as well. He was a light tan Pegasus, with a seemingly connected fluffy moustache and small beard. His mane was a soft dark brown, along with his short tail. His eyes were a light green, like the leaves of the trees in the summer. He was calmly explaining the "importance of premium dirt" to Applejack, who was out buying a new basket for the apples.

"Sips! Sjin! Quit bugging the population with your dirt-trading nonsense! It's dirt for Notch's sake!" Simon said running over to the two Pegasi.

"Oh, hi Simon, hiya Lewis. You know these two trash-talkin' fellers?" Applejack asked with a confused look on her face.

"Hello again, Applejack. And, yes, as a matter of fact, we DO know these colts. And their actions are NOT surprising. At all. Seriously." Said Lewis.

"You two know you're ponies right? Why the heck are you still trying to sell dirt? This isn't even the same planet." Simon said rolling his eyes, annoyance easily detected in his voice.

"Colts? What do you mean colts? We're obviously people." Said Sjin.

Awkward silence develops.

"Are you flipping serious." Lewis said looking completely annoyed and angry.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Gods you guys have NO idea what sarcasm sounds like. We've been stuck in this place longer than you two jokers have, and you completely forgot about us." Sjin said in the most intimidating voice he could manage, yet still sounding flippin' adorable.

"Yeah, you truckers. Don't lie to us and say you didn't forget about us, because you two are the worst liars we know. When either of you jokers lies, you act all nervous and guilty; especially since you two "heroes" supposedly "saved" Minecraftia. You were probably actually off somewhere having a gods dang tea party with that imaginary friend of yours, Isralia, or Issy, or something like that." Sips replied with anger and fury ablaze in his eyes and expression.

"Exactly, Sips! We should ice these truckers and go along." Sjin said getting into a defensive position.

"Alright guys, you want to fight us, do ya? Bring it on, you flippin' truckers!" Simon and Lewis said angrily.

"You four colts down there! Stop this fighting at once, by order of Princess Celestia of the Sun and Princess Luna of the Moon!" shouted a slightly deep, firm female voice in the distance.

"What the-?!" The fighting colts all said at once.

Lowering quickly from the sky in which they flew the rulers of Equestria, Princess Celestia and her younger sister Princess Luna. Celestia was a white Alicorn, which meant that she had wings and a horn, instead of either one or the other; she had soft purple eyes, and was at least five inches taller than the rest of them. Her mane and tail were blue, green, purple, and pink. She wore a lovely crown with a purple gem in the front. Her cutie mark was the Sun. Princess Luna was a dark blue Alicorn, as dark as the nighttime sky. Her cutie mark was the Moon. She was 3 inches shorter than Celestia by the looks, but still an inch taller than Lewis, the tallest of the group of colts. Her mane and tail were both sparkly and very dark blue; however, the outer part of her mane and tail seemed to be slightly transparent, like the thin fog in the sky at night, barely covering the moon in mist, making the stars twinkle lightly. She had a cold-looking glare on her face.

"I understand that you six are new to this world. We came here to welcome you, and apparently there are three others who we were not told about. As you can imagine, my sister and I were not very happy to see you four fighting." Celestia said with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Excuse me, but I don't know who you two are, and I don't think you have the right to-"Sjin began before getting scolded by Luna.

"Hast thou not heard thy words of Princess Luna of the night?! Thou hast much nerve to speak to us in such a tone!" Luna screamed in her 'Royal Canterlot Voice.'

"Sister… please, calm yourself. They most likely fight like this in their other world, but there was no need to shout at them." Celestia said.

Luna scoffed. She knew her sister didn't like solving problems by yelling, but she just loved it… she knew, though, that her method was no longer used now that one thousand years had passed, and she was still having some trouble adjusting to Celestia's way of solving issues.

"Fine. Anyway, as stated, I am Princess Luna."

"And I am Princess Celestia. My sister and I work together to bring night and day to the world of Equestria. I raise the Sun, and Luna raises the Moon. We keep watch over this world, and keep harmony in balance. For if chaos was to overtake this world again..." Celestia trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. The five colts gave her a confused look.

"Ahem…"Luna cleared her throat. She decided to change the subject. "We came to welcome you to Equestria. Pinkie Pie has requested your presence at Sugarcube Corner. We go immediately, we must not keep her waiting." She said.

"Sugarcube Corner? What kind of world is this, agh; it's full of flippin' NANCIES." Sips whispered to Sjin angrily.

"Why on bally Minecraftia are we going along with all this absolute nonsense? We need to figure out how to get home!" Bertie whispered to Gamechap and the Mayor.

"Don't worry you three, we have a fail-safe. We told one of our buddies back home that if we didn't come back after two days, to come looking for us. He's very powerful and skilled in the field of magic, so he should be able to see where we are once he finds the portal." Lewis whispered to everyone.

"Oh gods. Let's just hope he doesn't run into Duncan… Notch knows how he's hated Duncan since those nukes exploded and Zoey lost one of her arms. I mean, he only planted the nukes to try to stay neutral, but when Zoey tried to deactivate them...gods, she's lucky to be alive. I hope he brings Zoey with him, I heard from Sjin that she's got a robot arm and a visor now. I want to know how she's doing." Simon said with a sad look on his face.

"May I ask what you all are whispering about? Pinkie is waiting for us." Twilight said.

"Look, until your friend is able to find the portal we're stuck here. We might as well try to enjoy ourselves…after all; we're bally ponies for Notch's sake! Come on, let's go I say." Gamechap whispered to them all.

His friends sighed, and then all said "Fine," in a slightly annoyed tone. Bertie looked over at Sips and Sjin. All he could think was one thing:

"_What bally absolute cads those two seem to be!"_

**Part 2: Learning Abilities: Gamechap**

"**Welcome to Ponyville!" **

Pinkie's voice rang through the bakery, like a church bell rang through an NPC village. Her attitude towards the strangers was completely friendly despite her not even knowing what they were like. She led them through the Cakes' bakery, introducing them to the residents of Ponyville. Even Cranky had showed up with his girlfriend. The six of them had met Cheerilee, Dr. Whooves, Derpy Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, and so many others! Lydia was walking about with Twilight and Spike. Sips and Sjin were keeping to themselves in another room, probably talking about their dirt business.

"I must admit, though it isn't home, this place is quite peaceful. I was expecting death upon arriving here… I hope you all know how bally lucky we all got here." Bertie said smiling and eating a cupcake.

"Well, yes, we did get lucky. Though, this is such an odd occurrence…" Lewis said with a look of suspicion on his face. "Something doesn't add up. No simple 'mod' could send us to a different dimension. We're dealing with something caused by a much greater power. I just know it!"

"Hello? Lewis, was it?" Twilight said as she left Lydia to mingle with the other ponies. Mr. Mayor trotted over to join her, leaving Twilight to talk with the others.

"Yeah. You're Twilight, aren't you?"

"Yes… Listen, I know you guys are going to need help learning how to live here while you wait for your friend to find that portal back in your home world." Twilight said smiling.

"How did you hear us talking about that?!" Simon said angrily.

"Look pal, not to be rude, but you colts aren't exactly the quietest whisperers. Plus, I was standing two feet away from you, now come on. By the looks of things, Rainbow and Fluttershy will help Gamechap use his wings, and Rarity and I will help Lewis use his magic. We'd best get out of here, Scootaloo is going to start singing in a second, and unless you're looking to be deaf, you'll come with me." Twilight said as Scootaloo stood on the stage messing with the microphone and talking to Vinyl about picking a song to sing.

"That's a bit bally rude, wouldn't you agree?" Gamechap asked looking disappointed in her lack of subtlety.

Just then, Scootaloo began to sing… screech, rather. All the other ponies came prepared and put in earplugs without Scootaloo noticing, for she wasn't very observant. Her eyes were tightly shut as she 'sang,' so she didn't know nobody was listening to her. Twilight and the others cringed.

"I daresay, point taken. Let's go I say!" Gamechap whispered to the others, who then nodded and ran out the door whilst Scootaloo was distracted.

"Wait! The party's just gotten started! Come back! Oh well. Scootaloo, you up for a duet?!" Pinkie squealed as she joined Scootaloo on the stage and began to sing with her. The other ponies just looked at each other with a horrified and confused look plastered onto all of their faces.

- {**Gen**} -

"Alrighty Gamechap! You've got a funny name, but then again, all of us do, so I don't mind. The princess told me to teach you how to fly. So, I'm guessing you've flown before?" Rainbow Dash said with a striking tone of confidence in her voice.

"Not with bally wings, no; what absolute nonsense this is!" Gamechap exclaimed looking back at his wings, a frustrated look on his face.

"Hey pal, don't get smart with me, alright? I don't _have_ to be here, teaching _you_ how to control _your_ wings!"

"I beg your pardon, but I don't bally well remember being smart with you at all, my dear lady! I daresay that I was speaking my mind!"

"See, _now _you're getting smart!"

"STOP IT!" Fluttershy shouted, Simon at her side, "Now, Rainbow, you have to remember that this colt is from a completely different world. Things most likely worked way differently there, right Honeydew?"

"That's right! Things were way different where we came from. Some of us could fly with items, and others were just born with the ability to switch between mortality and immortality. Gamechap and Bertie are two of those individuals who were born with the ability." Simon answered, slightly blushing at how Fluttershy had called him Honeydew.

"All right, All right! We get it Fluttershy, now why don't you two just go get married or something?!" Rainbow shouted with a tone of annoyance.

"Wh-what?!" Simon and Fluttershy exclaimed in unison, both of them red with surprise.

"Relax you lovebirds, I'm joking. Gamechap, let's just get this over with, okay?" Rainbow said rolling her eyes and sighing.

"Fine I say, the sooner the bally better if you ask me." Gamechap said angrily.

The two of them walked up to Twilight's balcony, and Gamechap watched as Rainbow prepared to take off.

"Now, Mr. Fancy, this will be a 'monkey see, monkey do' situation, alright? Do what I do." Rainbow said as she opened her wings, Gamechap doing the same. They both proceeded to bend their front legs, leaving their hind legs extended, preparing themselves to jump high into the air. The wind was starting to pick up a bit, and Rainbow's mane was starting to get in her eyes, but she didn't seem to care. Gamechap's mane was too short to get in his eyes, and he thought the breeze felt nice and would help him glide or something.

"You ready?" Rainbow asked.

"As ready as any man- _colt_- could be my dear!" Gamechap answered correcting himself.

"Aaaand… Jump and flap your wings, but keep your beats even!" She said as she jumped and began flying high above Gamechap.

Gamechap leaped and began flapping his wings, doing his best to keep his beats steady and even, and he was doing well for a beginner. He was a bit tilted.

"Pick up the pace a tiny bit with your right wing Gamechap."

He did as she told him, and he straightened up.

"Good job, maybe you're not as clueless as ya look there, buddy." Rainbow said in a mocking tone.

"Hey!"

Simon and Rainbow started laughing, and even Fluttershy giggled a bit.

"Bally oafs, I say." Gamechap said, annoyed.

- {**Gen**} -

"My pet, come out of your cave, for I have new orders for you." Said the dark figure on the mountain top.

The Enderdragon emerged from its cave, and snarled questioningly.

"Do not ask questions, pet. Just listen to my orders. Your role in my master plan shall soon be upon you. My plan will change over time, most likely, so you must always pay attention."

The dark figure's pet tilted his head, not understanding why he would change his plan and what his new orders would be.

"In due time, pet. In due time. Go high above the clouds and practice your flying. You'll need precision and speed for this mission if you are to do as I say. Now fly, my pet."

The Enderdragon flew off, following his master's command, purple eyes glowing with ferocity.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**So, how was chapter 4? Things are getting interesting…**


	5. Ch 5: A few Experiences & Dragon

Author's Notes: My apologies for Mr. Mayor and Lydia not showing up a lot or doing much, but trust me, they will have their times in the story, for I have not forgotten…!

**Gamechap and Bertie: The Equestrian Way**

**Chapter 5: A Few Experiences/Dragon Sightings**

**Part 1: A Few Experiences**

Meanwhile, inside of Twilight's library, she, Lewis, Spike, Lydia, and Rarity stood talking of Lewis's magic and what potential he had. Twilight had asked Spike to send a letter to Princess Celestia requesting a dragon egg, which was what her first magic test was. Lewis's job was to make the dragon egg hatch using only his magic.

"Okay Lewis. I was only a filly when I had to take this test, so I wasn't too experienced with magic. You however, are in this world as a full-grown colt. I want to see if you'll know all this already. Try to make this dragon egg hatch. Take your time." Twilight said to Lewis.

Lewis eyed the egg curiously, and a bit nervously. What if when he tried to hatch it, he would end up smashing it, and the baby inside? What if he screwed it up somehow and the baby hatched as a huge monster? No telling what would happen…

"Take your precious time dear. After this, we need to get you a new shirt, yours is filthy, and it doesn't match your color." Rarity said earning herself a glare from Twilight that seemed to say 'Not another word.'

"Eheh, nevermind dear, just keep going." Rarity said awkwardly.

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside, followed by Gamechap's voice shakily saying "Owww! Dash it all, confound these wings!" Then came the extreme laughter of Rainbow Dash and Simon, and the barely audible laughter of Fluttershy. Twilight walked out to the balcony with Lydia. A few seconds later, the laughter stopped abruptly when Lydia began scolding them something fierce. Her language was quite… colorful… and they came back in. Lydia had a happy look on her face, while Twilight looked… blank. Her facial expression reminded Lewis of a joke on Minecraftia; whenever someone had a blank look on their face after something awkward, weird, or surprising happened, it would be called a 'Poker Face.'

"Please continue so that we can all forget we ever even heard that." Twilight said.

Lewis looked at the egg again. It was small with a dark blue color, with black spots all over it. He focused, and focused, and focused even more. He tried to use all of his magic that he assumed he had. Soon, his horn sparked, and he was at his full power. The small egg lifted and began to crack a bit. A bright light blue light filled the room, making them all close their eyes. It was almost as bright as the sun, it seemed!

"He's doing it! Go Lewis, go!" Rarity, Twilight, Lydia, and Spike chanted.

Lewis groaned. He was starting to tire. The egg was slowly cracking open, but he didn't know how much longer he could bear to keep this all up. A few minutes later, he was exhausted. Simon and Fluttershy walked in from the balcony to see what was going on. Simon looked nervous when he saw Lewis struggling. He was about to make him stop, but then, the egg hatched, and the entire room was filled with a bright blue flash, and about a minute or so later, the room was back to normal, and there was now a baby blue dragon with black eyes sitting where the egg had been. Fluttershy looked delighted and galloped over to the baby, saying hello to him and playing with him. Simon however, was worried. Lewis was now lying on the floor, looking tired and bedraggled.

"Lewis! Get up. Are you alright?" Simon said shaking his friend.

"Yeah, you look exhausted…" Twilight agreed.

Lewis's response was only a moan. A minute later he got up, and he was dizzy for another minute. He shook his head, and took a look at the dragon. He was small, with blue scales and black spikes on his back and tiny tail, all matched with black eyes. He was chewing on his own tail, and Lewis smiled. He had helped that small creature hatch and he was as happy as he could be right now. Fluttershy was going on and on about how adorable she thought he was. Simon galloped over to join her.

"Sorry I made you work so hard Lewis. You could have stopped, you know." Twilight said.

"Yeah," began Rarity, "You look haggard…"

"Don't worry guys." Lewis said smiling, still staring at the dragon, "It was worth it."

Lewis walked up to the small blue and black dragon that he'd just hatched. He eyed him curiously. Did he know that Lewis had hatched him? Lewis got his answer when the dragon returned the curious look, and then called him 'daddy.' The others were as surprised as they could be, while Lewis and Simon started talking about how adorable the little guy was. Lewis used his magic to pick up the baby dragon and place him on his back, much like how Twilight carried Spike around.

"I think I'll call you…Blaire." Lewis said happily.

Twilight eyed Lewis with admiration. He was a natural with magic, but he didn't seem to be the type who likes to read. He appeared to be more interested in doing than learning. Although after seeing his performance with the test and how well he was handling his new dragon, she inferred that perhaps he would take to other spells just as easily.

"Alright Lewis, it's time to see what else you're capable of. Let's go try some other spells." Rarity said. "Perhaps you could help me out in the process."

"Sure Rarity. I'm right behind you. Are you coming Twilight?"

"I've got to stay here, I need to do something. You guys go on ahead. Also, Rarity, don't overload Lewis with work like you did to me a few days ago, alright?"

Rarity looked shocked. "How frightfully rude of you to accuse me of something so horrid! I thought you knew me better than that Twilight…" she said putting on her best innocent look, "and I uh… said I was sorry for that. Don't worry Lewis, you won't work too hard, and you'll be practicing levitation and object movement in the process."

Rarity, Lewis, and Blaire left for Rarity's boutique.

_- {__**Gen**__} -_

After Rarity and Lewis had left, Twilight went out to talk to Gamechap. He had a few scratches from his many falls, but Rainbow said he was getting better… after she had finally stopped herself from laughing hysterically. Twilight walked over to Gamechap, who was trying to keep himself steady about 5 feet off the ground. He was doing well!

"Gamechap! You want to talk for a bit? I think you're due for a break, buddy." Twilight said to Gamechap, unfortunately startling him and making him lose his balance.

"Woah, woah, woah, GAH!" he said as he hit the ground. "Dash it all!"

"Eh…heheheh…Sorry!" Twilight said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, I was probably going to do that on my own, you know." Gamechap said, dazed and rubbing his head.

"Bertie tells me you're into reading. I live in a library, you want to look around?"

"Sure, I'll take a gander!" Gamechap said with a smile, as he cleaned his monocle.

The two of them headed inside to look at some of Twilight's books. There were many genres, for ponies of all ages. It was pretty much like a rainbow of books or something. Twilight began showing him what they were both interested in- myths and legends. She showed him the legend of 'The Mare in the Moon,' and how she and her friends had freed Luna from her own horrid deeds, wielding the 'Elements of Harmony.' She also showed him the old mysterious plague that existed long ago, known as the 'Cutie Pox,' that caused its victim to have many cutie marks and also making them actually preform all the talents that were appearing with the marks. She had to assure him, however, that it was no longer around.

Gamechap was clearly interested in everything Twilight was showing him. She could tell by the gleam in his eye… or was that just his monocle? In any case, he was definitely interested.

"I think I'm going to be around here a lot while we wait for Lewis's mage friend. You're an interesting mare, Twilight… I hope to learn most of this world from you, if that's alright? You seem to be quite fluent with this land's history." Gamechap said with great eagerness.

"Everypony is welcome in this library… you can come every day if you'd like, just not after sunset, because Spike and I go to sleep at that time. As for teaching you… Oh wow, I've never been a true mentor before, besides to Spike, but he just doesn't seem that interested anymore…anyways, I'd be happy to teach someone who'll actually listen AND understand what I'm saying. Spike will have some more play time now!"

"Woah, Twilight, you mean it? I can go out by myself longer now, and go play with the other ponies?" Spike said excitedly with a sparkle in his eye.

"Sure Spike! Just don't cause any trouble, okay? Also, don't let jealousy get the best of you like it did when I first met Owlicious, because you know that nobody could ever replace you as my number one assistant." Twilight said.

"Don't worry Twilight," Spike said rolling his eyes, "I've learned my lesson about being judgmental."

"I'll believe that when I see it, Spike… go on, go see if you can play with the Cutie Mark Crusaders for a bit. I've got some work to do here." She said smiling at Gamechap.

"The Crusaders, huh… Cool, they do all kinds of things! Bye Twilight, bye Gamechap!" Spike said waving and running out the door.

Gamechap looked back at Twilight, who was smiling and slightly blushing as she looked for a book. It was obvious she'd taken a liking to him, and he felt guilty. How would the two of them say goodbye when it was time for him to leave? Would she ask to tag along? Would she beg him to stay? Did she actually 'like' him, or was it just hot in the room? He was fairly certain she liked him. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"'Urban Myths and Legends'… huh, I've never read this one before. I think it's one of those old ones that Spike told me he found at a store last week. How does this sound to you?"

"Good? Surely, you jest." Gamechap said smiling. He chuckled a bit when Twilight began to look embarrassed. "I meant that it's perfect, Miss Twilight. Hah hah hah!"

Laughing and joking with each other, Twilight and Gamechap stayed up for the entire night reading books and exchanging stories, using candles to light the downstairs section of the house as Spike slept.

_"Things are going well… Though I miss my home dimension, this dimension isn't bad… not bad at all."_ Gamechap thought. Realizing how well things were going brought a bright smile to his face… he hadn't been this relaxed in ages, what with being away from his usual work.

_- {__**Gen**__} -_

About one month had passed since they had all arrived in Ponyville. They were all very much enjoying themselves, despite missing their own homes and other friends.

Mr. Mayor was often spotted trotting along with Lydia, never speaking a word, but with a smile on his face. He always had liked the librarian… and it seemed that the feeling was mutual. He was able to get himself a small top hat, much like a normal mayor's hat. He was finally able to get his ripped-up cloak fixed and washed, so that it now seemed to be as soft as a cloud or a pillow, and his eyes weren't as dull as they had usually been due to his boredom and shyness. His now light-brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight, and seemed to twinkle a bit. It was clear that he was happy. Lydia was able to get herself a pink cloak, which felt exactly like Mr. Mayor's. Her bright pink eyes were like a never dying flame that could brighten even the darkest of rooms in their own way. She eyed Mr. Mayor with admiration, for he had been able to communicate without speaking. He would shake his head yes or no, or he would point to things. He had also mastered body language, slightly slouching when he was bored, and his facial expressions doing most of the talking.

Bertie and Pinkie had been spending a lot of time together as well, usually seen walking together with Twilight and Gamechap leading the way in front of the two. TNT was often on Bertie's head, smiling contently. The two ponies had often spoke of how Pinkie usually defied the laws of physics; or at least Bertie would try to. Pinkie didn't seem to know HOW she did it. Bertie eventually gave up on that, and the two of them just played with TNT and the fillies at the Cakes' bakery. Soon, however, Pinkie discovered Bertie's alter ego of sorts… his inner pyromaniac, which was making him feel restless. He hadn't blown anything up for a long time now, and it was driving him crazy. She guessed that he liked explosions and fire due to his fascination with them. If the town held a bonfire, he would lay by the fire, watching it flicker with a gleam in his eye. She felt like she needed to help him, and make him feel happy… as a result, she asked the mayor of Ponyville to allow him to put on a firework display for the town. He was very excited to hear the news, and when the night came, he lit the firework fuses with caution and excitement. He watched happily as they exploded in the air, TNT on his head, watching just as happily as his master. Pinkie was also quite interested, and knew that she would like her new friend.

Lewis and Rarity were getting along okay, but they often argued. Rarity kept begging him to allow her to try and make a new outfit for him because his stripes 'didn't match his fur or mane color.' Lewis obviously refused, due to the fact that his blue and white striped shirt was his favorite. He told her that the only thing he would change about his appearance was having his old coat back, which had disappeared or perhaps disintegrated in their long fall out of the portal. Thinking that she could remake the coat, Rarity got to work on one, making it as best as she could. A few days after she began her work, she called Lewis into the boutique, and gave him the jacket. It was light red, with gold shoulder-plates, gleaming just as brightly as his old one, only now fit for a pony's body structure. Lewis was very surprised by her sudden act of kindness, to which she commented "I know that you loved that coat, I could see it in your eyes when you spoke of it. So I remade it as best as I could, mostly based on what you said it looked like, and made it fit to your pony body. I hope it is acceptable." Lewis stared at it for moment, smiled, put it on, and replied "Are you kidding? It's perfect, much obliged." They haven't fought since then, but they still remain good friends. Rarity also comforts Lewis whenever he is reminded of Hannah.

Simon and Fluttershy were beginning to form a strong bond. Their love for animals made them good friends, and they hardly ever talked about anything else. Fluttershy had even asked the Cakes to attempt to make Jaffa Cakes, which he loved to no end. He had been a little down since he had lost his last box in their fall. Jaffa Cakes are small, slightly flat cake-like desserts that have sweet orange jelly on the inside, and warm chocolate melted on the top. Simon was called over to the Cakes to taste test them, and the small dwarven pony happily obliged. When he took a bite, his eyes went wide with surprise. The others stared at him for a moment, before he spoke these words: "It's… perfect! Flutter, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I cannot thank you enough!"

"No problem Simon, it's on the house. Enjoy!" Mr. Cake replied.

Soon after Fluttershy and Simon left, the Cakes' residence became positively overrun with ponies, all asking for those Jaffa Cakes that they had seen Simon eat. Seeing this, Simon smiled. _"Looks like I've helped someone out with those special little cakes!"_ he thought happily.

Gamechap and Twilight spent most of their time out and about the town during the day, saying hello to everypony and helping out with problems. During the night, they'd stay up until midnight, either admiring the stars in the sky or reading their books… sometimes they did both at the same time. Gamechap's flight skill was almost perfect now, and he was easily able to stable himself with his wings now. Rainbow was quite proud of herself for teaching him how to fly, and she was even more proud of herself for teaching it so easily. Gamechap still wasn't nearly as fast as Rainbow, but almost nobody was as fast as her anyways, so it didn't really make him different. Gamechap and Rainbow didn't get along well at all. Gamechap found her pesky, cocky, and mischievous. Rainbow found Gamechap to be uptight, and an overall kill-joy. In her eyes, he didn't seem able to take a joke… until a few days later. Rainbow had heard Twilight needed some help at her library, so naturally Rainbow flew over as fast as she could. When she burst through the door, a bucket fell onto her head, and the next thing she knew, she had flour all over herself! When she was able to get the bucket off, she saw Twilight and Gamechap laughing like crazy.

"Can't take a joke, huh? I daresay that's a bally lie, you know!" Gamechap was able to blurt out through his laughter.

"Alright, so you can pull a good prank… I'll get ya back." Rainbow replied. Maybe Gamechap wasn't as stuffy as she originally thought.

Blaire usually spent time with Spike and the CMC, a.k.a. the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He'd already learned how to send letters like Spike had, and his fire was a sort of aqua color. His eyes were still completely black, and his scales were now as sharp as a brand new gleaming diamond sword. Spike was very proud about teaching Blaire the ways of the baby dragon; well, one that was to live in Ponyville anyways. He warned him not to get greedy, though, or else he'd turn into a monstrous dragon that would terrorize Equestria. He didn't want to describe it like that, since it may have scared him, but he needed to make absolutely certain that he never did anything greedy; especially after he himself had become a monstrous dragon a long time ago, therefore almost hurting Rarity, who he had a big crush on. It was only after he was reminded of generosity by the red jewel that he had given her that he turned back into his normal self. The CMC did lots of exciting things. They did things that Spike and Blaire were terrified to do, but still did anyway. Things like bungee jumping from a hot air balloon (with Pinkie piloting the balloon of course,) they built contraptions that were supposed to help non-Pegasi fly through the air as if they did have wings, which as you can imagine, also didn't end well. Rainbow Dash caught the ones that fell, however, and Applebloom and Sweetie Belle just squealed "That was awesome! Let's go again!" while Spike and Blaire hid under a picnic table. Despite the CMC's dangerous actions, Blaire and Spike loved to hang out with them. They couldn't explain it, really, but the two of them found great interest in watching the three fillies try and discover their special talents. They were eager to see what they'd get as their cutie marks.

Sips and Sjin were finally able to convince Applejack of the true quality dirt that crops grow the fastest in, but it wasn't easy. They had to do a public test, leaving their refined dirt in one patch and the regular dirt in the other. They left flower seeds with water and the right amount of dirt for a few weeks, and after that, the seeds in their premium tank had sprouted while the others hadn't. Applejack looked thoroughly annoyed that they had been right, but she admitted defeat and asked for the dirt, which they happily gave her free of charge, (besides the labor costs of course, which added up to about… ten bits.) Business boomed after that, and farmers from around Equestria were just begging them for dirt.

Needless to say they were all enjoying themselves quite a bit. However, something strange was soon to occur… and it would change all of their moods completely.

**Part 2: Dragon Sightings**

Lately in Ponyville, rumors had been going around that a dragon with scales as dark as the night sky, perhaps even darker, had been seen flying in the sky throughout Equestria. Witnesses say that it had dark purple eyes and a deafening roar. Twilight and Gamechap had been ordered by the princesses to look into and research this rumor immediately. They stayed up all day and all night for three days, studying all the types of dragons that had been seen throughout Equestria's history. The two of them finally crashed on Tuesday morning, when they couldn't stay awake any longer. They slept for a solid twelve hours, and were awakened by a panicked Fluttershy, Simon, and Lydia, all babbling on and on about seeing the dragon of the rumors. Mr. Mayor was behind Lydia, looking scared but still as silent as Tee, Zoey and Rythian's mute dinosaur.

"Calm down you two! One at a time, I say, one at a bally time!" Gamechap responded groggily, rubbing his eye with his hoof then fixing his monocle.

"Th-the dragon! W-we saw it w-with our own tw-two eyes!" Simon screamed, still panicking and shaking.

"Jebus you two…" Lewis said running up to the doorway to the library, Blaire on his back, Rarity, Pinkie, Spike, and Bertie not far behind. "Did you guys see that dragon? Man, it was a sight to see! Purple eyes and all."

"Dang right, I could've sworn it was the…" Simon trailed off.

"Oh gods…" Bertie said worriedly. "You don't bally think it was the… you know…"

"This has got to be a matter of great coincidence I say! It can't be that, surely! The portal wasn't anywhere even close to being big enough for that cad to bally well get through, you know!" Gamechap said trying to calm everyone's nerves.

"Can someone please explain what's going on? That fuppin' dragon is ruining business, scaring all these ponies like this. Do you know how many dirt sales we've lost because of that stupid thing?" Sips shouted angrily, running up to the doorway with Sjin and Applejack at his side. "Somehow I have a feeling that Bodypen is behind all this."

Snickering, Sjin replied "Bodypen…" which made them both burst out into laughter.

"Who the hay is Bodypen?" Applejack asked with a look that said 'Are you kidding me…' on her face as Sips and Sjin laughed.

With a sigh, Lewis replied "Not important right now, it's an inside joke. Anyway, what if the dragon created its own portal?"

"Impossible." Gamechap replied, "I've seen the dragon many bally times whilst we made our video-grams, and the dragon had never done anything of the sort. The cad couldn't even breathe fire, you know!"

"Who the hay are y'all talkin' about? Would you please just let us know what's going on?" Applejack said, now worried.

The colts all gave each other a look, followed by Lewis and Gamechap nodding.

"**The Enderdragon…" They all said in unison.**

**End of chapter**

Author's Notes: Dang this took AGES, or so it feels like. Gracious… long part one and short part two, things heat up next chapter! Excuse me now while I go laugh manically while you all wonder what happens next. Farewell!


	6. Ch 6: EnderOrders, Taken, & Zecora

**Gamechap and Bertie: The Equestrian Way**

**Chapter 6: Ender Orders/ Taken! /Zecora**

**Part 1: Ender Orders**

"Who the hay are y'all talkin' about? Would you please just let us know what's going on?" Applejack said, now worried.

The colts all gave each other a look, followed by Lewis and Gamechap nodding.

"The Enderdragon…" They all said in unison.

"That dragon you told me about?!" Applejack exclaimed fearfully, "I thought you said that beast was trapped in that world ya'll called The End!"

"We thought he was, honest! Something isn't right, the Enderdragon can't leave its own domain, it's lunacy, I say!" Gamechap shouted back, looking just as afraid as her.

They all began to panic, and they all blurted things out, mostly things like "This is balderdash!" "What do we do?!" "We'll all die!" "Of all the times for me to not have any whiskey on me!" and suddenly Sjin started screaming like a girl, and then he fainted…poor Sjin.

The only ones who were calm here was Sips, who hardly ever showed any emotion, and Lewis, who had seen much worse in his years in space than some stupid blocky dragon. Sips looked down at Sjin and rolled his eyes.

"What a flippin' wimp, Jebus…"

- {Gen} -

"Fly to me, my pet! The time has come. It is time to see the true power of these two so-called 'Protectors', and their friends who defeated my ally, Israphel. Unleash your full power upon that foolish little town, and I know for a fact that you cannot fail. You know what to do. Grab those two idiots and the girl when I give you the O.K...you know who I'm talking about. We'll see how their friends fair without the three smartest members of their team… and how I fair as I use their abilities to my own advantage, all while getting some fun out of it… NOW GO!"

The figure atop near the cave at the near-peek of Anarchy had finally decided that his faithful pet and guard, the Enderdragon, was ready to carry out his mission. He'd sent him to terrorize poor Ponyville, and getting them scared first was part of the dragon's mission. The figures eyes were pure white, glowing brightly like the sun in his dark cave. Slowly he stepped out, revealing himself in the smog surrounding the peak. He was an alicorn, and a tall one at that. Though he was an alicorn, he was far from royalty. His short dark brown mane was ragged, filthy, and all-around messy. It connected to his beard, which was also short, and scruffy. His tail was short and dark brown as well, and just as filthy as his mane. He wore a shirt the color of the sky, stained with dried blood in many places. He had an evil, twisted smirk on his face. **The figure was none other than the 'mythical' Herobrine.**

As his dragon flew off, his smirk faded and turned to a frown and a look of disgust spread across his face. He snarled to himself.

"So, my stupid brother thinks that he can stop me and cast me off as if he doesn't care about me… it wasn't my fault that I'd died… revenge is a necessity for me, evil has darkened my heart, and I enjoy every second of it… if he thinks that those two protectors of his can stop me now, he's wrong… dead wrong… **hear me, notch! You'll soon be under my control, just as those morons you call "protectors" will be! There's nothing you can do to stop me, and there's no way you can protect them any longer! Enjoy your last few days of peace, whilst you can!"** he shouted to the sky. His sentence broke off into maniacal laughter, and his voice suddenly turned to a terrifyingly high pitched one, much like a ghast's screams and battle cries. He could shatter even Israphel's eardrums –assuming he HAS eardrums- if he felt like it. Though, to his discontent, his mad cackling soon turned to coughing and hacking…

"Gods darn it; I swallowed another one of those 'fly' things! What a mood-killer! Ugh, after I kill that group of morons down there in Ponyville and their stupid little insignificant friends in Minecraftia, the flies can expect to go extinct at a VERY alarming rate." Herobrine snarled after he'd finished his coughing fit. He then proceeded to make one explode by staring at it. Yeah, he does that.

- {Gen} -

The Enderdragon was determined to fulfill his master's orders. He loved his master. See, the two of them sort of have a father and son thing going on, much like TNT and Bertie or Creeper Boss and Israphel. He didn't care how far he had to go, or how low he had to dig, but he knew one thing for sure; he would stay with him for everything and anything, no matter how bleak.

Now his time had come to carry out his master's plan. He flew towards the town, and roared as loudly and as horrifyingly as he possibly could. The ponies below ran in terror, and a mass exodus had begun. Twilight and Gamechap hurried out of the house, followed by their friends.

"What is that thing?!" Twilight screamed over the deafening roar of the Enderdragon and the terrified shrieks of Ponyville's residents.

"It's the Enderdragon! He's undergone a transformation just as we have, but he's still a dragon…He's not made of blocks anymore!" Bertie shouted back.

Rainbow Dash was up high in the sky, and she quickly landed in front of Twilight.

"What do we do?! It's aggressive; it'll probably attempt to destroy the town!" Rainbow shouted. "We have to stop it before it causes any damage!"

"W-wait! What if it's just hurt or confused…?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"It's quite possible." Twilight replied.

"Surely, you jest!" Gamechap responded worriedly. "The Enderdragon is a bally menace, feared by everyone in Minecraftia! There's no bally way it comes in peace."

Just as he'd said this, the Enderdragon landed in front of the group, glaring at him. The dragon snarled with hatred, then let out another ear-destroying roar as he charged at the group! Pinkie Pie started screaming and running in circles, but stopped when she saw a cupcake on the ground.

"Oh, cupcake! FIVE SECOND RULE!" Pinkie shouted as she munched up the cupcake. It was warm, as if it had just come out of the oven, so she knew it was probably fine. "Mmmm…Gritty! Dirt makes it better!"

"PINKIE!" The others shouted at her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. AAHHHHH!" Pinkie resumed screaming.

As the others ran out of the way, Gamechap and Bertie just froze. They were like cows at the sight of a sword, so scared that they couldn't move. This had never happened to them before, but something gave them chills that ran up their spines. Rainbow's voice shouted to them from above to get out of the dragon's way, snapping Gamechap out of his frozen state, and he grabbed Bertie with his hooves and flew high up into the smoggy air just before the dragon had reached them, making their dark-scaled foe angry. Gamechap saw how high he had gone, and he quickly lost balance when he finally realized how heavy his friend was. They plummeted towards the ground as Gamechap tried his best to stay airborne. Bertie was dead weight, trembling at how fast the two of them were falling. Luckily, Gamechap was able to slow down enough to land safely, and the two of them hid behind a building, panting heavily.

"What the blazes happened?! That's never happened to us before, I say!" Gamechap whispered, shocked at himself.

"The only other time that happened was when we saw that one weird guy who pranked us by making us think that Herobrine was a girl, and that was only for a second or so before we ran away screaming!" Bertie whispered back.

"SHHH! We said we'd never say such things about that incident ever again! Anyway, why do you think that happened? We've been faced with worse entities…much worse."

"Perhaps it is the change in dimensions? The Enderdragon looks much more threatening now that it isn't made of blocks…" Bertie asked.

"Maybe, but I bally doubt it. We've still seen worse." Gamechap answered.

"Hey! If you two are done chatting about your little problems, we've got a bigger issue to deal with! That dragon's destroying everything, it's like it's looking for something!" Rainbow shouted angrily as she flew above them.

The two of them looked up and gasped in horror. The dragon now had a blood-thirsty look in his eye, snarling as if he hadn't eaten in days. He sounded like a rabid wolf, corrupted by pure anger and determination. It seemed to drive him crazy. He roared as if he were dying. He looked down, and spotted what he was looking for… or one of them, anyway. Before anyone could react, the dragon charged…right for Gamechap!

Twilight, who had been ducked under some boxes, noticed this and quickly galloped to Gamechap and pushed him out of the way, and the dragon had snatched her as Gamechap hit the ground! Twilight attempted to use her magic to escape, but something was blocking it, much like her brother's magic was blocked by the evil emperor in the Crystal Empire a few months back. She screamed to her friends for help, fear in her eyes.

"Twilight!" Gamechap shouted, his eyes wide with surprise and fear.

Lewis and Simon were on the other end of the intersection, along with Sips and Sjin. Lewis noticed the incident that had just taken place, and he used his new magic to try and hit the dragon, but he had anticipated this and had trained for it. He corkscrewed through the air, dodging the beams of light that Lewis had fired. He dove to the ground, and snatched Lewis as well!

"Lewis?! You too?!" Twilight screamed from the dragon's front left talon when Lewis was snatched in the dragon's front right talon.

"AGH! SIMON! SIPS! SJIN! HELP ME!" Lewis screamed.

"LEWIS!" Simon shouted.

"Why is that dang thing snatching them?! What the heck did you guys do to it?!" shouted Sips. It was very common for him to blame others for problems.

"We didn't do anything you bloody git! The stupid beast just showed up! Maybe he bought some of your dirt and he wants a refund!" Simon screamed angrily.

"You idiots obviously did something for it to go after them specifically! And our refined dirt is top premium quality, you son of a-!" Sips replied. His vulgarity had been cut off by the dragon's deafening roar.

"We've never done anything that bad to it before in our bally lives, you buffoon! Stop assuming things all the time, goodness me!" Bertie screamed to Sips.

"Oh? 'That bad,' huh? So, you admit you DID do something to it!" Sips replied, even more angrily then before.

"Um…guys?" Sjin said timidly.

"STAY OUTTA THIS!" Simon, Bertie and Sips screamed at him, making him flinch. They then went back their argument.

"B-but...-"Sjin tried to finish, but was interrupted by the faint voice of Twilight screaming for Gamechap to look out, followed by Gamechap screaming "HELP ME! BERTIE! MAYOR! LYDIA! SOMEBODY?! GAH!"

"WHAT?!" Simon, Bertie, and Sips screamed, looking up in the sky along with Sjin, eyes wide and mouths ajar.

Gamechap was weaving through the clouds, doing his best to avoid the monstrosity that was attempting to catch him. During the time that he was doing this, the rest of them had made a make-shift slingshot with clotheslines and their posts, and Pinkie had started lining up pies and cakes for them all to use as ammo.

"ASSAULTING WITH CAKE IS THE SECOND BEST USE OF CAKE!" Pinkie screamed to the dragon above.

"Don't just stand there, y'all! Come help us load this here contraption!" Applejack yelled to the fighting colts and timid apprentice across the dirt road. Blaire hissed at them like a snake, angry with them for yelling at each other instead of doing their part to stop the dragon.

Looking at each other with guilt in their eyes, they all nodded and ran to the ponies' aid. They loaded tons of pies and cakes, struggling to keep them in place.

"What a waste of good pastry!" Rarity said to herself.

"Oh for the love of… this is for a good cause, now load!" Applejack responded.

"Is it a crime to lighten a mood in a crisis?" Rarity said, annoyed.

"It might as well be!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Ready…" Applejack said to everyone, as they braced themselves to release the line and shoot the pastries.

"Aim…FIRE!"

Everyone released and watched hopefully, just waiting to see if the pastries would hit the dragon. Their aim seemed perfect… and it was! The Enderdragon's face and eyes were covered in icing and filling, and he roared and flailed a bit, being careful not to drop his two captives, (who were now getting some serious nausea.)

Due to the Enderdragon's flailing and squirming, Gamechap had to weave through his talons as he flew, because he was too close to the dragon to fly away while he was flailing his talons.

"Oh c'mon now, this isn't any bally fair, now is it?!" Gamechap said scoffing and panicking at his bad luck.

Everyone watching below looked at Applejack angrily.

"Good plan, Applejack, now he's a goner!" Lydia said angrily, the mayor nodding in agreement.

"How was I supposed to know that Gamechap would just HAPPEN to be too close to the dragon when we hit him?!" Applejack replied with a look of guilt on her face.

"GAHHHH!"

Gamechap was struck by the dragon's sharp talon, and he hurtled toward the roof of the Cake's residence, seemingly unable to fly any more. They could all only watch as he slammed into the roof, not breaking through it, but creating a large crater in its surface. The Enderdragon roared even louder now, and was finally able to get all of the pastries off of his face by shaking his head until it all just flew straight off; or, most of it anyway. All that mattered was being able to see. He saw his target beaten and crashed, and roared in victory.

"He's been knocked out! We have to get to him first! Rainbow, can you beat the dragon to him?!" Bertie asked hopefully.

"I'll do my very best!" she replied. With that, she took off, and so did the dragon. As she neared the roof, she slammed into something… but what? There seemed to be nothing there. She tried to go forward again, but there seemed to be an invisible wall in front of her. The Enderdragon got through with no problem, and snatched Gamechap as well, and flew up high into the clouds… she'd lost, and someone had cheated.

"I was blocked… it was by an invisible wall or something… the dragon got away with them all…"

"A shields spell! I've seen Twilight preform them before. But who is casting it…?" Rarity asked, pondering.

"We could go ask Zecora, she seemed to know a lot when Spike here turned into a greedy giant monster. No offense Spike." Fluttershy suggested.

Spike looked over at her, rolled his eyes, and then replied "None taken." Blaire chuckled a bit at this.

"Zecora?" Sjin asked. "Who's Zecora?"

"We don't exactly have the time to explain all this, but I will say that she's what Twilight called a Zebra. I'm sure you'll figure out the rest when you meet her." Rarity replied.

"Like the ones that Dr. Zhark had made! Man, I miss those things. Total party animals, they were. Lead the way guys; we've got some friends to save!" Simon said, determined to get Lewis, Twilight, and Gamechap back.

"Follow me to the Everfree Forest! Be careful though, it's a strange place, so stay close!" Rainbow said confidently.

Their mission had finally begun, and fate was holding the reigns.

**Part 2: Taken!**

The three captive ponies awoke to find themselves in a single cell, and a cramped one at that. Their memories and vision were hazy at first, but they all snapped awake and jumped to their hooves.

"Ugh… my poor stomach! Holy Jebus! What the heck happened?! Where did that dragon take us?!" Lewis whispered.

"I'm not sure… looking at the cell walls and such; it seems to all be made of rock." Twilight answered,

"A cave?" Gamechap asked.

"It appears so."

"Well this is just great. Separated from our friends and comrades, just to be brought to a stupid cave. What next?!" Lewis exclaimed.

"_**Poor little Lewis. Sure, you could handle an entity such as Israphel, his beloved pet Creeper Boss, and his army of thousands of cultists, but you can't handle a single dragon? What a pity; and here I thought I would have a challenge… heh heh…"**_ said an echoing deep dark voice within the room.

"What? Who just…" Gamechap began.

"_**Oh, I'm sorry, did I startle you…? Then I guess you really aren't going to like this…"**_ the voice said again.

The origin of the voice emerged from the shadows of the dungeon, the dark haired messy alicorn with a light blue blood-stained shirt. His eyes were shut.

"You…" Gamechap said.

"But how…" answered Lewis.

"Who are you?!" Twilight demanded.

"Surely you know of me…or at least, two of you do…"

The colt opened his eyes… his pure white eyes… the eyes that practically stood for the symbol of all things vile and evil in Minecraftia… the bright white eyes of the dead brother of Notch, the unholy entity known as Herobrine.

Gamechap's eyes went wide, as well as Lewis's. The two of them inched backwards, fear in their eyes.

"Herobrine…" They said in unison.

"YOU are Herobrine? They told us all about you!" Twilight said confidently.

"Rightfully so, Twilight, rightfully so!" Herobrine said with a dark chuckle as he teleported to her. "You're much too smart for your own good, but don't worry, I'll put that knowledge to use…" He teleported above Lewis and said "Poor Lewis, nothing without that Diamond Sword of yours, eh? Nothing without that little idiot dwarf that you call a friend? You're pathetic, yet wise. I could use that." with a mocking tone, then quickly teleported to Gamechap, who he gave a cold glare. "Ah… You. Nice to see you again… Adam."

"…" Gamechap just looked at Herobrine furiously.

"I see you still remember that old name of yours, before Bertie gave you that stupid nickname, Gamechap."

"Your name is Adam?" Twilight asked.

"Yes… or it was. I do not want to be called Adam anymore; nobody is supposed to know that name except Bertie and I. How this monster knows is beyond me. Gamechap is the name I prefer."

"You have been studying with the purple one there, yes? You are just as smart as she is, if not more. You have knowledge of both of these worlds; you know the legends, monsters, myths, and all that lot. You are the most important." Herobrine said darkly. "Yet, I cannot stand you, or your idiot friend! Do you know why?!" He yelled at Gamechap, who just flinched and back up more until he hit the back wall. "You and Bertie have been mocking me in your videograms for years! It was pure torture, seeing all of those so-called 'mods' that tried to copy my form and behavior. In reality, the ones you saw were only fakes…clones…look-alikes…all of which are inferior to me!" he screamed, knocking Gamechap to the ground, and he yelled in pain.

Gamechap got up quickly and looked at his right wing. It must have been broken or sprained by his crash into the roof…he winced and glared at Herobrine.

"What do you want from us, monstrous cad?" he replied.

"You three are the smartest of your groups. Otherwise, I would have already killed you. You all contain knowledge that will aid me in the domination of this dimension and Minecraftia. Not to mention Tekktopia and Yogcraftia…" Herobrine said with a twisted smirk on his face. He pulled out his small orb, and had it show their friends, who were on their way through the Everfree Forest.

"_**Before you decide…"**_ Herobrine began, _**"Think about these friends of yours. Surely you don't want anything to happen to them…I know this isn't quite an original plan, but it sure is effective… heh heh heh…"**_

"You're bluffing…"

"Why take a chance? I do, after all, own a pet dragon…the Enderdragon, actually. Oh, Endy?" Herobrine said happily calling to his pet.

The Enderdragon awoke from his nap in the corner of the room, and yawned tiredly, then shook his head. He got up and happily trotted over to his master and nuzzled him as he pat his head.

"Do you remember the bond that Israphel had with Creeper Boss before you killed them, Lewis? I have that very same bond with my pet. He'd doing anything I ask him to. He is very capable of just swooping down and gobbling them up as a treat. Isn't that right, pet? So, unless you all do exactly what I order you to, your friends will die. Just in case that isn't enough, I could easily go back to the other dimension… How is your girlfriend, Lewis? Your villager friends, Adam?"

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Lewis shouted through the bars of their cell, Gamechap and Twilight holding him back. "I swear to Notch and all things holy if you lay a single hand on her, I will make your afterlife the most miserable afterlife any one entity could possibly have!"

"You can't do anything to me, Lewis, and I know that you of all people know this. There's nothing you could possibly do to make me miserable. I could kill you all in an instant." Herobrine said in a mocking yet bored voice, obviously unaffected by Lewis's over-exaggerated threat. "Now, I think it's best for you all to think this over… keep defying me and be responsible for the death of your friends, or do what I say with no backtalk, and give me any information I ask for. I'll leave you to it." With that being said, he teleported away, and Endy went back to his corner and went back to sleep.

The tree captives gave each other worried looks. They had no idea what to do. The bars were too close together to slip through, and judging by how softly Herobrine had called to his pet to wake him up, they guessed that he was a light sleeper. There weren't any vents to slip through, like in the movies they'd seen while the TV Mod still worked a few years back. The ground was made of a hard substance… Gamechap and Lewis could have sworn it was obsidian.

"What the bloody heck are we supposed to do here now?!" Lewis whispered angrily.

"What's the worst he can do? He looks like a hobo. Only with scary white eyes." Twilight replied.

"Don't bally say that, I say!" Gamechap whispered worriedly. "He's probably listening."

"Seriously, why do you guys think he's so scary? There's no way he's more powerful then Princess Celestia… and as soon as she hears that we've been taken captive, she'll do her best to get us out, and so will our friends. This actually isn't the first time we've been faced with a dragon this size." Twilight replied calmly.

"You really have no idea what we're actually up against, do you?" Lewis said, feeling pity for her obvious lack of knowledge of Herobrine. "Out of all the legends that Gamechap has told you about, he never told you about the biggest and most important one…" he said glaring at Gamechap.

"Don't bally stare at me like that; it's bad luck to speak of him I say!"

"Right, because we definitely needed you to speak about him to have bad luck."

"For Notch's sake, don't go taking your bally anger out on me, I say! What did I do?! I didn't tell you to jump into the portal after us, now did I?"

"Stop fighting! We have more important matters to worry about. I'm sure I don't have time to listen to the legend right now?" Twilight asked.

"Of course not, if we keep him waiting he'll kill us all! We have no bally weapons, and my right wing is broken I say! If Bertie were here, he'd be pulling out fireworks from the warehouse that I saw him taking a few days ago…" Gamechap thought aloud.

"He did what?" Twilight replied angrily.

"Er…nothing!"

"But you just… UGH! Nevermind that, now what the hay are we going to do? Just surrender?" Twilight whispered back.

"Of course not. No matter what he does to us, or our friends, they will beat it, and we will be liberated." Gamechap said confidently.

"I agree." Twilight replied, nodding.

"I hope Simon will be alright, he sort of flipped out when he first saw the Wither in a video that we were making…He's not exactly the bravest of souls, but he's got a strong will, I'll give him that." Lewis said, staring off into space for a second or two.

"It's settled then." Twilight said loudly. "We'll do nothing for you, Herobrine."

In the blink of an eye, Herobrine reappeared, looking positively livid.

"So be it. Endy will be paying a visit to your friends, then." Herobrine replied.

"They can handle it. We know this for a fact." Gamechap said stepping forward confidently.

"Have it your way Adam, I'll let you believe that."

"STOP CALLING ME ADAM, YOU CAD!" Gamechap screamed angrily in response to his old and lesser known name.

"Gamechap, please, you must keep calm!" Twilight said with wide eyes.

"Now now, temper temper! As punishment for your over-confidence and disobedience to me, I will imprison each of you in a maze, being pursued by your worst fears. Don't act like I don't know them. I've been hearing you share these things amongst yourselves. I know what you're afraid of. I will manifest each of your fears and make them into reality… and with my magic, you will believe every minute of it is real. Try as you might to deny it, you'll all be driven to paranoia within a few short hours." Herobrine stated with a sinister smirk on his face. "I'll be enjoying every single second of it."

"Prove it! What are we afraid of, then? Huh?" Twilight challenged.

"Twilight, please…!" Lewis said worriedly.

"Simple." Herobrine began, "Twilight, you're afraid of being a failure in the Princess's eyes. You're afraid she could banish you, and will hate you. Lewis, you fear Israphel's return and Creeper Boss with him. You're afraid of being alone, without your idiotic Dwarven friend there as comic relief or support. Adam, your fear is the death of your friend, but there are others. You're a nervous pony, Adam. You're also afraid of me, and the wrath of that pet squid of yours. Have fun…"

"Wait!-"The three captives began, but before they could finish, Herobrine had already cast a spell of fear upon them, taken away their wings and horns, and teleported them away.

"Ah… I love when my schemes work out the way that I plan them. I knew they'd refuse! Endy… go now. You know what to do. Wake up, and fly. Fly straight to the Everfree Forest, and let their stupid friends see what I've planned..." Herobrine said glaring at himself in a mirror, before once more smirking at his own dark thoughts. He turned to Endy, who was now wide awake and awaiting his master's signal. Herobrine raised his hoof to the air, and chuckled. He handed over his orb, which now showed Gamechap, Lewis, and Twilight, followed by a bar that represented each of their stress levels. This way they could see just how afraid the three of them actually were.

"_**Find them."**_

With those words Endy flew off, in search of the Everfree Forest, and its visitors.

**Part 3: Zecora**

"UGH, this place is filthy! Just horrid, and muddy! It's terribly smoggy today… AH!" Rarity whined as she walked along, stumbling into a spider web.

Fluttershy, with TNT on her head, walked over to the now destroyed web and untangled the spider. "There you go, little guy…" The spider seemed to turn back once before walking away, as if saying 'thank you.'

"Rarity, would you mind keeping your excessive whining to yourself?! We've got worse matters to deal with!" Rainbow Dash replied, annoyed.

"Ya'll should stop fightin'… that could have been us being taken away by that dragon feller, and Celestia knows what horrible events could be happening wherever they are…We have to help them." Applejack said with a strong tone of determination in her voice.

"No kidding…" Rainbow Dash said softly, then, changing her tone to a loud, determined voice, said "Nobody takes away OUR friends and gets away with it!"

"You know, we should throw a party for that dragon! He seems lonely! Maybe that's why he took our friends?" Pinkie said confidently.

"Please Pinkie, you're so naïve…" Lydia replied.

"What's naïve mean?" Pinkie asked, making Mr. Mayor face-hoof.

"So, this Zecora lady…" Bertie started, "Are you sure she knows what she's doing?"

"As sure as anypony can be. She helped us when Spike turned into a giant greedy dragon…No offense, Spike." Applejack said, looking a bit embarrassed about her accidental insult to Spike.

"None taken…"

Spike looked on Fluttershy's back… she was carrying Blaire, who was still upset. He was about Spike's size now, but he didn't talk much. Spike could tell, though, that he thought of Lewis as a mentor of sorts, much like Spike had with Twilight.

"Don't worry Blaire…" Spike said reassuringly to his little friend, "I'm sure Lewis and the others are fine… They're strong, just like the rest of us."

"Are we there yet? I may be a pony, but I still have tiny Dwarven legs…!"

"Her hut should be right up ahead… ah! There she is… what is she doing?" Rainbow asked.

As the group of ponies (and two dragons) approached the zebra's hut, they realized she wasn't brewing up her potions and elixirs as usual. She seemed like she was boarding up her hut…

"Zecora?" Fluttershy asked softly, making Zecora jump.

"Oh, forgive me Fluttershy. I feel that a risk of danger for me is quite high. What is it that you all seek? Whatever the case, I could take a peek." Zecora said after he shock had gone.

"Zecora, our friends were taken by a dragon not long ago. We need your help… you seemed to know a lot about Spike when he went a bit nuts in the noggin." Applejack replied.

"Do you REALLY need to word the incident like THAT?" Spike said angrily.

"I did indeed see a dragon yesterday, and I knew something was wrong no matter what others would say. That's why I've boarded up my small hut here, though it may not hold up to a dragon, I fear." Zecora said calmly but also concerned.

"Er…no, probably not, but anyway, we were hoping you could help us figure out where and why that dragon took our friends." Simon said a bit awkwardly.

Slowly yet carefully, Zecora studied the ponies she'd never seen before. First, she studied the dull one who showed almost no emotion, Sips.

"Woah woah, hey, too close for comfort, okay? Back up a bit, please." Sips said when Zecora got a bit close to him, making her glare at him for moment, then smile. She then turned to Sjin. She sort of half-circled around him for a moment…

"I…uh…" Sjin said timidly, but then Zecora came a bit too close for his liking, and he squeaked a bit out of nervousness.

Sips got in front of Sjin defensively, and pushed Zecora back a bit. "Listen Zecora, when you get on my bad side, you'll pay for it. Now let us have our personal space, all right? Jebus." Zecora turned to Simon without saying a word.

All Simon did was stand there and look at Zecora just as she was looking at him. Blaire and TNT responded the same way.

Finally, she looked at Lydia and the mayor… the mayor stood by Lydia's side, his expression looking worried, just as his partner's. She smiled, causing a look of confusion to appear on Lydia's face.

"Why is she smiling at us…?" Lydia whispered to Mr. Mayor, who simply responded with a confused look.

All the ponies looked at each other, confused. Zecora seemed extremely interested in these colts from another world… but why was she staring at them all? Finally, she backed up, and spoke.

"I see you all rely on each other a great deal; though this one does not show the way he does feel…" Zecora said looking at Sips. She then turned to Sjin, who was still hidden behind Sips. "Your friend behind you relies on you a lot…He feels that he is the one you've taught. The art of trading is your specialty… and it seems you have shown him the key. At first glance he seems to fear you, but you're actually the one he gives his full trust to…"

"Stop going all gushy, lady. We're here for help, not a lecture on my feelings." Sips said impatiently. "But…yes, I guess I did teach you about dirt trading, huh…?" Sips sighed looking back at Sjin, who smiled and nodded, now standing up straight on all fours.

"Yeah… do you think you can tell us where the dragon took our friends?" Sjin asked, now standing beside Sips rather than behind him, and also sounding a bit more bravely.

"I regret to inform you all that I don't practice that skill, but I shall try, yes, that I will. I have many books with potions, elixirs and spells… but I know not if one can tell." Zecora replied with a look of doubt on her face.

"Wait… Twilight's library has tons of books. We'll just head back and look around for some kind of spell that you haven't seen yet! She has a collection of books from all over; she must have one that will help us!" Spike replied suddenly.

"No need." Zecora responded, "I borrowed many from her to read. Some of them, I have not looked at yet… One of them may hold the solution, I bet."

"Then come on already! Why didn't you say anything, darling? Let's hurry; What if that thing is messing up their manes and coats with mud?! The horror! THE HORROR!" Rarity squealed.

"Rarity, that's really your idea of torture? A bath could fix that, easily!" Rainbow said, TNT hissing in agreement.

"Easy for you to say, little Miss Daredevil! Mud is torture to get out of a coat, especially if it's wet and goopy! Ugh, I get chills just thinking about it!" Rarity exclaimed, looking genuinely horrified.

"You poor naïve mare…" Bertie replied to Rarity, who clearly had no idea what true torture would be.

They then entered Zecora's hut through a new underground passage that she'd dug out so she could get through the boards, and began searching through the books, unaware that the Enderdragon was approaching the forest. This would certainly be the start of a long journey…

EDIT: 5/31/13 I'm currently on break, as I don't have much free time. Don't worry though, My break shouldn't last any more than a week, if not only a few days. I think I'll end this book here, and the continuation will be the start of the adventure. This also means that more of the Yogscast will be brought in! Also, I'll unlock my PM inbox while I'm away. I'm doing this for a contest. If you wish to have your OC in the story, read my profile info on my account page. Until I return, faithful followers!


End file.
